1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vibration damper having a valve actuation device. The valve actuation device can preferably have a housing, in which housing a coil form, a coil core, and an armature can be disposed.
2. Background Information
Similar valve actuation devices are used extensively for adjustable damping valves of vibration dampers, whereby such use is independent of whether the adjustable damping valve is located on the piston rod, or is located as a cutoff valve component outside the vibration damper. A perennial problem is the need to reduce the size of such damping valves. When the adjustable damping valves are mounted on the piston rod side of the piston, the valve actuation devices must not significantly reduce the length of the maximum stroke. The external damping valves are constantly running into space problems in the wheel housings. Therefore, essentially the only way to reduce costs is to simplify and/or reduce the number of the individual parts required.